La princesa es un delincuente
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunahime entro a la reconocida escuela privada. Ella puede ser una hermosa chica, pero ella no es una princesa porque ella es toda una delincuente, mal hablada que hace enojar a su director de poca paciencia.
1. Cambio de identidad

No me pertenece KHR

Empezando un nuevo fic, espero que le guste ^^

* * *

><p>Nana soltó un suspiro soñador, mientras admiraba la falda color caqui. Su sueño se hizo realidad, bailo alrededor de la sala sosteniendo el uniforme de su hija, era tan jodidamente feliz, que no noto cuando su hijo mayor entro en la casa. Su hijo, le dio una mirada desinteresada, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Su madre, como siempre perdida en su mundano país de sueños, que le provocaba ganas de vomitar, quería a su madre, y porque la quería prefería que se mantuviera lejos. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse, por eso después de todo, para su madre solo existía su hermana.<p>

Dejo caer su bolso, en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, y se echo en la cama, buscando sus audífonos enredados entre las sabanas. Era un día, como cualquier, con batallas entre el Dragón azul del este, que reclama el territorio del Dragón rojo; y como era de costumbre, lo batió hasta la pulpa. No sabe desde cuándo, empezó ser un jefe de pandillas, lo único que si sabía era que todos lo respetaban, como el jefe del Dragón rojo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la música.

Tsunahime, entro a su casa, cuando miro a su madre sentada en el sofá. Ella con rapidez, se limpió la tierra de su falda, y puso en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que podía dar.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Nana de un brinco, se puso de pie y junto las manos, miro a su hija. Dándole a Tsunahime, un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, conocía esa sonrisa boba ¡oh que si la conocía! Algo realmente malo le pasaría.

— ¡Mira Tsu-chan! Llego el uniforme de tu nueva escuela ¿No es genial?

Tsunahime mentalmente grito que por supuesto que no era genial, eso era una mierda, porque le arruinaba sus planes.

—Estoy tan feliz mamá, no aguanto las ganas de ir. —dijo forzando su sonrisa, como el Guasón.

Su madre ignoro la clara mueca de su hija, estirando más su sonrisa —Tsu-chan asistirá al mismo colegio de mamá, donde conoció a papá y tuvieron una historia de amor. — junto sus manos, como si estuviera rezando —.Mi Tsu-chan, tendrá una historia de amor también.

Tsunahime, sintió las náuseas llegar a su garganta, su madre era demasiado acaramelada, como una manzana acaramelada.

—Estoy ansiosa también mamá. —tomo el uniforme, como si estuviera tocando alguna clase de peste —Voy a ir donde Tsuna-kun para contarle la maravillosa noticia.

Su madre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No encontraba razón, compartir tan maravillosa noticia con su hijo delincuente, sonriendo le dio un adiós con la mano y se marchó a la cocina para preparar la cena, haría algo delicioso para festejar.

Era justo y necesario celebrar, después de haber ahorrado casi toda su vida, para poder enviar a su hija al prestigio colegio privado ubicado en las profundidades del busque de Namimori, donde ella asistió cuando era una adolescente, donde conoció a su esposo que se encuentra desaparecido en algún país ártico.

Tsunahime, toco tres veces la puerta de su hermano, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta encontrándose a la vista a Tsunayoshi dormitando. Ella entro, cerrando la puerta tras ella, sonrió con cariño, acercándose ágilmente apretó la nariz de su hermano, y luego esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su cara. Hizo un mohín, como su hermano pudo confundirla con algún bastardo que busca pelea.

—Tsu-chan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? algún día no serás capaz de esquivar mis golpes. —reprendió.

Ignoro su regaño, y dejó caer en el suelo, sentada con la espalda recta —Mira Tsuna-kun.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Mi nuevo uniforme. —suspiro —Mamá lo logro.

—Oh… así que eso era lo que pasaba, cuando regrese. —comento distraído.

Le arrebato el uniformé de las manos a su hermana, y mirando minuciosamente el dio un bufido — ¿Esto es una falda? Esto es tan corto, que si te agachas se te vera hasta el dios nuestro.

Tsunahime se rio con buen humor, mirando a su hermano mirar con horror la falda del uniforme. Tsuna abrió sus ojos, como si hubiera encontrado la gallina de huevos de oro.

— ¡Mamá uso este trozo de tela! Seguro papá vio algo interesante.

—Tsuna-kun ¡pervertido, pervertido! —dijo despavorida su hermana.

Se quedaron, en silencio por un momento viendo la pequeña falda. Se miraron uno al otro, y las risas estallo en la habitación, fue hilarante imaginar a su madre con algo tan corto.

Ambos gemelos se enjuagaron las lágrimas. Tsunahime, se arrastró hasta donde su hermano y colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano, lo miro con sus grandes ojos color caramelos. Tsuna se tensó, su cabeza pateo una voz diciendo que huyera.

—Sea lo que sea, es un no. —dijo Tsuna.

Su hermana hizo un puchero, murmurando algo.

—Tsunayoshi-niisama, sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero, pero aun así es un no.

Tsunahime se arrastró más cerca de su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente. Oculto su rostro en el estómago de su hermano mayor.

—Bien, bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Tsunahime sonrió triunfante, alejándose del cuerpo cálido de su hermano, se puso seria.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño más grande? —Tsuna asintió —.Mi sueño no se hará realidad, si voy a esa escuela.

—Solo debes decirle a mamá que no quieres ir. —su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible. —miro a Tsuna a los ojos, quería que su hermano se diera cuenta, que ella estaba siendo sincera —Hace un mes fui hacer un examen en Tokio, para obtener una beca de deporte, unos días atrás me llegaron los resultados. —se quedó callada, esperando que su hermano mayor absorbiera toda la información.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Me aceptaron! ¿No eres feliz por tu hermana? —Tsuna sonrió, por supuesto que era feliz por su hermana —.El problema es… me tengo que ir a la residencia de la escuela si quiero la beca.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, ahí está el detalle. Le dio a su hermana una mirada inquisitiva.

—Tsunayoshi-niisama. —comenzó a decir con tono muy serio —.Necesito que vayas en mi lugar a St Claire. —su hermano abrió los ojos cómicamente, antes que se negara se apresuró a decir —.Te daré algo a cambio, cualquier cosa si te haces pasar por mí.

—Ni hablar, son dos años pasándome pasar como un mujer.

—Antes lo hacíamos. —argumento.

—Teníamos seis y fue para Halloween. —replico.

Tsunahime, se cruzó de brazos, pesando que podía hacer para convencer a su hermano mayor. Sintiendo el cosquilleo de felicidad sonrió ampliamente.

—Todo el ramen y dangos que puedas comer gratis por todo el tiempo que me sustituyas.

Tsuna miro a su hermana de reojo, la oferta era tan tentadora; podría comer todo el ramen y dangos gratis por dos años. Tsuna, sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no podía caer a la tentación, maldita serpiente que le ofrecía tan sabrosa oferta.

Tsunahime miro la lucha interna que tenía su hermano, se apresuró a poner su cara de cachorro, y decir todo el melodrama.

—Tsuna-kun, es mi sueño yo voy a morir si no voy. También hablare con Tomo-san para que te de todo el ramen y los dangos gratis. —ojos caramelos cristalizados por lagrimas miraron a Tsuna.

—Bien. —dijo entre dientes Tsuna.

¡Bam! ¡Gano! Se regocijo Tsunahime en su interior.

—Peeero… tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Tsuna tomo la falda del uniforme, arrugando la nariz, como si oliera algo en mal estado.

—Si logras encontrar un falda más larga iré, si no lo logras no voy.

— ¡Eh! Pero esos uniformes son exclusivos de ese colegio para niños ricos. —Tsuna se encogió de hombros —Bien, bien voy hacer todo lo posible para encontrar una más larga.

Tsuna seguía aplastando al Dragón azul del este, mientras esperaba que su hermana no fuera capaz de conseguir una falda más larga para él.

Tsunahime, rogó a su madre para que cambiara el largo de su uniforme, algo que su madre no quería, según ella su hija debía mostrar su buena figura. Tsunahime tuvo que abstener a poner los ojos en blanco cada vez, que su madre empezaba con su enfermizo favoritismo para ella.

Una de esas tardes que Tsuna pateaba el culo sucio de algún contrincante, su hermana llego gritando que logro conseguir el cambio de su uniforme, su hermano sintió el escalofrío en su espalda, estaba jodido.

Nana sonrió mirando a su Tsu-chan con el nuevo uniforme, era primavera, la primavera para que florezca su hija. Ignoro a su hijo, que masticaba una goma de mascar, no sabía porque no se había ido a su escuela de delincuentes, decidió que era mejor no prestarle atención a la mancha negra de la familia.

Los hermanos caminaron agarrados de las manos, por unas cuantas calles, hasta encontrarse en la pequeña cafetería de Tomo-san. Ambos gemelos, saludaron a la anciana con cariño, la señora sabía todo el plan, y aunque no le gusto los ayudaría.

Los gemelos salieron, un rato después cambiados. Tsunahime era Tsunayoshi, el delincuente. Tsunayoshi era Tsunahime la princesa de mamá.

— ¿Debería ponerme unos bollos aquí? —señalo, su pecho plano —Naa, Tsunahime es más plana que una tabla de aplanchar.

—Tu idiota. —grito airadamente Tsunahime.

Tomo-san se rio, entre dientes, mirando con los gemelos se divertían.

Se despidieron de la señora, con la promesa de que se portarían bien en sus nuevas escuelas. Tsuna acompaño a su hermano, a la estación esperando el tren que la llevaría a cumplir su sueño.

—Tienes que volverte una jugadora profesional. —Tsuna, comento sosteniendo la mano su hermana.

—Por supuesto, voy a volverme una gran jugadora de fútbol.

— ¡Cuidado con los pervertidos! Tokio está lleno de gente rara.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero se defenderme gracias a mi hermanito delincuente. —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco —.Tsuna-kun, lo siento por ser egoísta. —dijo, con un sollozo estrangulado en su garganta.

—Tonta. —apretó la mano de su hermana, para reconfortar —.La única forma de perdonarte, es que seas feliz, convirtiéndote en una famosa jugadora.

El tren llego, separando a los gemelos. Tsunahime se sorbió la nariz, Tsuna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana. Se despidieron con la promesa de hablarse una vez a la semana.

Tsuna, se retoco el uniforme, y se encamino para la parada de buses donde lo recogerían para ir al internado St Claire. Ah su hermana era un dolor de culo a veces, pero aun así la quiere, penso Tsunayoshi.

Mientras esperaba el autobús, se colocó los audífonos y jugueteo con sus pulseras de cuero trenzado. Fue una hora en autobús, para llegar a escuela privada, sumergida en el bosque de Namimori.

Tsuna bostezo ruidosamente, saliendo del autobús, murmuro un «wow» mirando la arquitectura, era como una castillo. Tsuna exploto su goma de mascar, caminando hacia la entrada de la dichosa escuela.

Ojos azul metálico se crisparon, lo que miraba no se lo podía creer. Una estudiante está violando todos los códigos de vestimenta. Si fuera un chico, lo hubiera mordido hasta muerte, pero tenía su orgullo de hombre, jamás lastimaría a una mujer, aunque fuera muy irritante.

Paso junto al profesor, con ceño fruncido ignorando, su mirada de sed de sangre. Estaba familiarizado con esas miradas y eran un dolor de culo.

— ¡Hey! Estas violando el código de vestimenta. —dijo el profesor, de cabello cuervo.

Tsuna, con sus audífonos en los oídos, fingió no oír; haciendo resaltar una vena en la sien de cuervo.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas?

Tsuna, miro al cuervo explotando otra bomba de goma de mascar. Dando una mirada de reojo al brazo que era apresado por el cuervo. No ha empezado y ya tiene un idiota molestando, pensó con una creciente irritación.

—Suéltame idiota. —dijo —.¿Eres una clase de pervertido? Te excitan las chicas de preparatoria.

Un chico con un peina estrambótico, sintió la creciente aura de sed de sangre de su superior.

—Eres una nueva estudiantes— intervino Kurasakabe, mirando un folder —Sawada Tsunahime.

—Esa soy yo —dijo usando la forma masculina —Si soy yo, necesito irme. —se corrigió, zafándose del agarre del cuervo.

Hibari se quedó pasmado, acaso esa chica lo desafió… tuvo las agallas de decir que era un pervertido y de irse sin arreglar su uniforme. Apretó los dientes, hasta casi quebrarlos, esa chica tenía que disciplinarla.

Tsuna camino por los pasillos, siendo observada por la masa estudiantil. Como si fuera un prófugo de una cárcel, resoplo interiormente Tsuna, tenía que soportarlo por su ramen, los dangos y la felicidad de su buena para nada gemela.

Saco el arrugado papel donde estaba la información de su aula. No duro mucho cuando llego, frente el aula rotulada con el 2-A. Tsuna abrió la puerta, de golpe, caminando como si hubiera nadie adentro del aula.

Camino hacia la fila de la ventana, y llego al último escritorio que ya estaba ocupado, por un chico de cabello plateado. Cruzándose de brazos, miro desafiante al chico de ojos verdes jade.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió de mala forma el de ojos jade. Curioso el chico que estaba frente miro, con curiosidad infantil.

—Quiero este lugar. —reto.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y? yo ya estoy aquí.

—Me importa un pepino, quítate.

— ¿Qué te crees perra? —Gokudera, dijo entre dientes.

Tsuna entre cerro los ojos, así que ese hijo de puta no movería su culo, del asiento que reclama.

— ¡He dicho fuera! —mando, pateando el pupitre.

— ¿Qué te pasa perra loca?

Tsuna ya bien cabreado, levanto su pierna hasta golpear el filo del pupitre. Gokudera grito, tapándose con una mano los ojos, con los dedos separados.

Gokudera pensó ver algunas bragas rosas, con encaje pero lo único que vio un chándal negro para nada lindo.

—Je, ¿acaso esperabas ver mis calzones? —dijo con sorna —.Fuera pervertido.

—Me importa carajo que seas una mujer, voy a convertirte en polvo.

La puerta de aula se abrió ruidosamente.

— ¡Tsunahime-chan! —grito un rubio.

Tsuna se volvió como si fuera una muñeca de cuerda. Chasqueando la lengua, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Mou, eso es cruel. —dijo el rubio.

Tsuna, suspiro exasperado. Piensa en el ramen y los dangos gratis dijo como una mantra en su mente.

* * *

><p>Aviso que este fic sera 1827.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	2. Primo molesto

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>—Tsunahime-chan ¿No vas a salúdame? —el rubio chillo.<p>

Tsuna sintió una vena resaltar en su frente, que si era molesto su primo. De todos modos que hacía en ese colegio, no era que estaba en Italia.

—Tsu-chan. —canto, tratando de llamar la atención de su querida prima.

Molesto por la insistencia de Dino, Tsuna se dio la vuelta para encarar a su primo cabeza de aire. Dino sonrió feliz agitando su mano, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa cuando noto que la persona que estaba allí, no era Tsunahime.

— ¡Pero si es Tsuna…! —no pudo terminar, cuando sintió el golpe en su boca, Tsuna sostuvo la mano fuertemente contra su boca, tratando que no saliera ni una palabra más.

Todo fue rápido, Tsuna salto sobre el escritorio de la chica de cabello naranja, asustándole en el proceso. En un segundo, ya estaba sellando la boca de Dino.

—Solo di una palabra más, y voy a cortar tu lengua. —amenazo.

Dino levanto sus manos en forma de rendimiento, con una gota de sudor en su cuello. Su primo Tsunayoshi, era considerado un delincuente, por su mal carácter y sus constantes peleas, pero para Dino, su primo era una cosita linda, como era igual su hermana gemela.

—Dino-san ¿conoces a esta perra?

Dino, frunció el ceño ¿acoso Gokudera llamo a su prima, perra?

— ¿Cómo llamaste a mi linda Tsu-chan? —dijo con una sonrisa, un poco escalofriante.

Tsuna aprovecho para su venganza, contra ese chico grosero, omitiendo que también fue grosero. Era el momento de poner en práctica los melodramas aprendidos por Tsunahime. Sollozo, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos, eso atrajo a atención de los demás que estaban en el aula.

—Dino-niichan. —llamo con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Pasa algo Tsu-chan? —Tsuna sonrió en si interior, Dino era demasiado fácil.

Tímidamente levanto su dedo señalando a Gokudera —Ese sujeto, me ha llamado perra desde que llegue —hipo —.También quiso ver mi ropa interior.

Todos los ocupantes del aula, sintieron un escalofrió por su espina dorsal, un aura oscuro se levantó del cuerpo de Dino. Algo que nunca se ha sido visto, Dino era conocido como el profesor despreocupado y alegre, así que verlo levantar un aura mortal era tenebroso.

—Gokudera-kun —llamo con una voz tétrica — ¿A sí que querías ver la ropa interior de mi prima?

Gokudera se puso pálido, y empezó a sudar balas, seria asesinado por culpa de esa perra loca. Los dedos de Dino sonaron y dando una risa maniática miro a Gokudera, Dino solo prometía mucho dolor. Tsuna sonrió descaradamente, siendo visto por todos sus compañeros, que pensaron que esa chica era el demonio. Los gritos de Gokudera se escucharon por todo St Claire, dolorosos y penosos gritos pidiendo piedad por su vida.

Hibari pisoteo fuerte, estaba de un humor de mil demonios ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica faltarle el respeto a su director? Tenía que disciplinarla, también se preguntaba cómo alguien como ella, podía entrar en tan prestigiosa escuela.

Reborn encendió su cigarrillo cuando vio a un muy cabreado Hibari, sonriendo camino hacia donde estaba el cuervo.

— ¡Hey, Hibari! Te ves como si estuviera de mal humor. —peor que siempre, agrego en su mente.

—No se permite fumar en las instalaciones. —dijo —.Y si estoy de mal humor no es asunto tuyo.

—No hay nadie cerca, no hay problema que fume. —dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo —. Cuida de tu presión arterial, si sigues enojándose mucho morirás joven.

—Si muero joven o no, no es de tu interés.

—Claro que sí, me preocupas, somos amigos.

—No lo somos. —replico Hibari, girando de sus talones y marchándose lejos del italiano azabache.

Reborn negó con la cabeza, Hibari era un hombre inexpresivo, con obsesión a la disciplina. Muchos de los estudiantes de la escuela han probado sus métodos ortodoxos de disciplina. Era demasiado divertido molestar al cuervo, pensó Reborn alejándose del lugar, era hora de torturar a sus estudiantes.

Tsunahime se limpió el sudor de cara, después de tener un entrenamiento. Espera que su hermano lo esté haciendo bien, su mayor temor, era que empiece a buscar pleitos, conoce el carácter de su hermano, aunque es una persona amable y se preocupa por todo el mundo, es fácil hacerlo enojar.

—Sawada-san, el descanso termino. —el entrenador dijo.

Tsunahime, asintió y dejo su toalla con sus cosas. Tenía que convertiste en una jugadora profesional, para pagar el sacrificio que hizo su hermano.

Tsuna camino por los pasillos en búsqueda de la oficina del profesor de inglés, donde se encontraba su molesto primo. Tenía hambre, quería ir a dormir su día era demasiado aburrido, sin amigos y sin sus peleas su vida era demasiado tranquila.

Se detuvo para mirar la hilera de árboles de cerezo que estaban en plena floración, era lo único bonito que había en esa cárcel para niños ricos.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Dino, sin tocar, no hay necesidad de ser educados. Era su primo, que siempre se metía en sus vidas, sin ser llamado.

—Yo! —saludo.

— ¡Waaa! Tsuna me asustaste, llama antes de entrar.

Tsuna, cerró la puerta y, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto Dino.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres hablar? Que sea rápido, todavía no he ido a comer.

—Tan frió. —hizo un puchero —.Bien, seré rápido ¿Por qué estás aquí, en vez de Tsunahime?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros, no estaba interesado en aclarar porque estaba ahí en lugar de su hermana gemela.

—Ella, necesitaba que la sustituyera. —comento desinteresado.

— ¿Nana sabe?

Tsuna miro a Dino, como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza. —Por supuesto que no, si mamá sabe, seguro moriría que su princesa haya huido a saber dónde.

Dino, suspiro cansado. Nana seguía con su extraño favoritismo con Tsunahime; no entendía porque tenía ese favoritismo si Tsunahime era exactamente igual que Tsunayoshi.

—Dino, por favor no quiero que reveles mi identidad a nadie. —pidió Tsuna —.Si me descubren Tsu-chan tendrá que dejar su sueño.

Dino sonrió con ternura, Tsunayoshi siempre pensando en su hermana. Aunque tiene una lengua venenosa a veces por no decir siempre, siempre metiéndose en peleas defendiendo lo que creía que estaba correcto. Sería divertido ver su actuación como una chica.

Salió de sus pensamientos, y casi grita viendo la forma incorrecta que se sentaba su primo. Es cierto que es un chico, pero ahora estaba llevando a cabo el papel de una linda y delicada chica.

—Tsuna, cierra las piernas. Las chicas no se sientan con las piernas separadas.

—Eh, pero aquí no hay nadie nada más que tú, no hay problema además ando un chándal debajo de la falda.

—Puede ser verdad, pero si alguien entra sin avisar y te ve. Siempre tienes que estar preparado como una chica.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua, que molestia era todo esas reglas de chicas.

Hibari reviso el expediente de Tsunahime, era una chica que estudiaba en una escuela para delincuentes, tiene un gemelo que también asiste a esa escuela para delincuentes. Sus padres fueron ex alumnos de St Claire. Su estado académico era bueno, pero no sorprendente, no había antecedentes de vandalismo; de hecho en la foto Tsunahime se miraba, como una chica dulce, femenina, no como el delincuente que se topó en la mañana.

Tsuna se acostó en su cama, cansado de la poca actividad que tuvo en su día. Dio gracias a Dios que no tenía que compartir habitación sería un dolor de culo, si tuviera que compartir una habitación con una chica.

Cuando su teléfono celular sonó, miro el identificar, sonrió sentándose en la cama.

—_Bastardo ¿Cómo es que te cambiaste de escuela?_ —grito una persona, en el otra lado de la línea.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —dijo, dando una risita.

—_Maldito bastardo_, ¿sabes todo lo que provocaste con tu traslado?

Tsuna tarareado, ya se imaginaba que seguro el Dragón azul del este, ya sabía de su traslado y ya se puso en marcha para reclamar su territorio.

—_Ese bastardo, empezó a acosar a las chicas de nuestra escuela, a los de primer año les roba sus dinero_. —dijo la otra persona airadamente _—.Te necesitamos, necesitamos que vuelvas._

—No puedo.

— _¿Qué? Estas bromeando, no voy ser capaz de detener a esos bastardo. _

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, esos idiotas del lado este eran unos matones, que se aprovechaban de los débiles. Él fue, el que se encargó de poner en su sitio a esos brutos. Aunque quisiera ir en ayuda, no podía dejar la escuela que estaba asistiendo, sino todo el plan de Tsunahime se iría a la basura, y su todo ramen y dangos gratis.

—_Tsuna-kun, mañana tenemos un enfrentamientos con la panda del este, es a la hora de almuerzo ¿puedes venir?_ —dijo la otra persona, casi con un tono suplicante, podía pelear, era fuerte pero, no podría solo.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, estaba a una hora del centro de Namimori, no habría mucho tiempo si se escapa a la hora del almuerzo, también tendría que ver si el perro guardián que se encontraba en la entrada no estaría vigilando. Dio un largo suspiro, no podía dejar a sus amigos enfrentarse solos.

—Bien, iré. Solo hay un problema, sabes que estoy a una hora del centro de Namimori, no tengo transporte.

—_No hay problema, Naito nos ayudara._ —dijo animado la otra persona.

Tsuna sintió una gota de sudor correr por su sien. Espera por lo menos llegar en una pieza al encuentro.

—Bien, los espero a las diez en las afueras, tienen que estar todo listo. —advirtió —Nos vemos mañana flamita. —dijo Tsuna, con tono burlón.

— _¡Cállate bastardo! _

Tsuna se rio, imaginando a su amigo con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas infantiles.

El día siguiente Tsuna, alisto sus guantes de pelea, y espero la hora fijada. Cuando la hora llego Tsuna, salió con el cuidado de no ser visto. Ya había medido la altura de las rejas que lo dividía del exterior, sabía que con sus habilidades podía ser capaz de soltarlas.

El ruido del motor acercándose, alerto a Tsuna que sus amigos ya estaban llegando por él. Su estómago empezó a burbujear, mientras la adrenalina corría sus venas, tenía que ser rápido y preciso si quería salir triunfante de su escape.

—Yo! Tsuna. —saludo Naito, con una sonrisa tonta.

—Vamos, vamos que no tenemos tiempo. —dijo Enma.

Tsuna se expulsó hacia atrás, para poder saltar. Cuando los gritos detrás de él, llamaron su atención. Dando una mirada de soslayo, vio los ojos azul metálico, que le decía que se detuviera.

Tsuna sonrió con picardía, y dando un salto ya estaba saltando las rejas negras. Cayendo en el suelo con gracia, corrió hacia el Jeep.

—Oi, herbívora ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Hibari, dijo corriendo con sus tonfas a la vista.

Tsuna ya sentado en el asiento trasero del Jeep, sonrió al cuervo.

—En unas horas vuelvo, no me extrañes.

Hibari, sintió toda las venas tensarse en sus cuerpo, esa maldita mocosa se volvió a burlar de él, era imperdonable.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. ¿Esclava?

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba, cuando vieron a una chica saltando las rejas negras de la escuela, detrás de ella iba corriendo Hibari con sus tonfas amenazando que se detuviera. Todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común, esa chica era una suicida, como podía retar al director, todos sabían que por su salud mental y física no debían tentar a Hibari.<p>

Reborn, miro con interés los hechos, mientras en otra aula Dino, se pasaba los dedos por su cabello rubio sucio, lo primero que le dijo, fue que fuera discreta y se comportara como una chica refinada.

Y lo primero que hace, es saltar de unas rejas, subir a Jeep con dos chicos más; y para cerrar con broche de oro, le dice a Hibari que no lo extrañe. Dino sintió que perdió diez años de su vida.

Hibari regresó a su oficina, como si el demonio poseyó su cuerpo. Con su tonfa destruyo su escritorio, el golpe de destrucción estremeció a Kusakabe que en seguida llamo para que trajeran uno de repuesto. Era su mano derecha, lo conocía demasiado bien, como una madre conoce a su hijo, siempre estaba preparado para esos arranques, de ira que le daban al cuervo.

Kusakabe, no sabía si esa chica, era tonta o muy valiente; desde que llego lleno la mente de su jefe. Con su falda larga hasta la rodilla, cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, llevando una perforación en su labio inferior, masticando goma de mascar y reventando los globos de goma de mascar en la cara de Hibari, era demasiado temeraria.

Lo único bueno que podía rescatar, eran sus ojos. Grandes ojos color caramelo como Bambi, eran inocentes, pero allí se encontraba una chispa, como una flama.

Kusakabe se estremeció cuando escucho la ventana siendo rota, si Hibari seguía destruyendo el mobiliario, el presupuesto se elevaría. Antes de que Hibari, se desquite con él, iría a tomarse una taza de café sin azúcar.

Hibari, respiraba pesadamente, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello, sus ropas estaban desechas, estaba muy molesto con la actitud de esa mocosa ¿Quién se creía, para burlarse? Quería morderla hasta la muerte, quería tirar su orgullo de hombre, y poder molerla a golpes. Era inaceptable, que alguien con esa actitud permaneciera en su escuela, prefería morir antes de que Tsunahime continuara perturbando su armonía.

—Ja, ja, ja, ella es muy ágil.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Esa perra está loca.

Gokudera dijo, sin embargo sentía un poco de admiración por lo atrevida que podía ser esa chica.

—Hay que hablar con ella, cuando vuelva.

— ¿Quién quiere hablar con ella?

—Eh ¿no? pero ella es muy simpática. —argumento.

—Simpática mi culo. —refuto —.Esta loca, solo tiene dos días, y ya tiene como enemigo al bastardo del director.

Yamamoto se rio, mostrando su rostro despreocupado. Estaría feliz si pudiera ser amigo con Tsunahime, estaba seguro que Gokudera también lo seria.

Dino se acercó con cautela a la oficina de Hibari, sabía que el cuervo debe estar de mal humor, pero tenía que proteger a su primo irresponsable. Abrió la puerta, abriendo sus ojos no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal. La oficina de Hibari, o lo que quedaba era un desastre, realmente Tsunayoshi saco de las casillas, a Hibari, pensó Dino.

—Kyoya necesito pedirte una cosa. —dijo Dino.

Hibari levanto su mirada, tenía un herida en su mejilla, tal vez se la hizo cuando rompió la ventana. Los ojos azul metálico, se estrecharon más de lo normal, mirando a Dino, que se sintió como un animal siendo a punto de ser cazado.

—Es de Tsuna… Tsunahime. —el tic nervioso en la ceja de Hibari, hizo entender a Dino que ese nombre, era como mentarle la madre —¿Ella es muy linda? Verdad Kyoya.

Hibari gruño, Dino sintió la necesidad de ir al punto, no irse por las ramas.

—Ella es mi prima, así quería pedirte Kyoya, que no fueras tan duro con ella. Sabes una chica, es frágil y tímida. —casi sintió la ganas de reírse, por los adjetivos que estaba utilizando.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —corto Hibari, el balbuceo de Dino.

—Bueno, lo que quiero es que le tengas paciencia. Además no quiero que levantes un dedo sobre ella. —Dino agrego con un tono inusualmente serio.

— ¿Así? ¿Y que si levanto un dedo sobre ella? —replico con burla.

—Hablo en serio Kyoya. Si ella sale lastimado por ti, no voy a contenerme.

La amenaza ominoso quedo en el aire, ambos sabían que estaban hablando en serio.

Tsuna fue despertado con una bofetada, en la cara. De un salto ya estaba listo para una pelea, solo se calmó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos carmesí de Enma.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Estaba llamándote de hace horas, no despertabas. Estábamos llegando.

Tsuna bostezo ruidosamente, sintiendo sus huesos adoloridos, al encuentro fueron más matones de lo esperado. Estaba demasiado cansado, todavía tenía que volver a saltar las rejas, esperar que Dino lo reprenda al día siguiente, y que el perro guardián se espere para sermonear otro día.

—Muy bien, estamos aquí. —dijo Naito, manteniendo su sonrisa tonta.

El lugar estaba desolado, las clases para esa hora ya habrían terminado. Aunque Tsuna no le importaba asistir a clases.

Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos, saltando otra vez de las rejas, miro alejarse el Jeep. Sería bueno ir a comer, pensó, sin embargo las cosas no seguirían como las planeo.

Kusakabe salió al encuentro de Tsuna. Su peino rebotaba al ritmo de sus pasos, su traje implacable y la ramita que llevaba en su boca, era una rara combinación pero lo hacían verse bien. Tsuna trato de hacerse el disimulado, bajando su mirada al suelo, trato de pasar de lejos del hombre de alturas.

—Sawada, tengo que llevarte con Kyo-san. —dijo.

Tsuna, miro al hombre de peinado divertido, quería decirle —déjalo para otro día— pero, sabía que no lo dejaría ir, aunque le dijera que no quiere. Suspirando, asintió y se puso en marcha siguiendo a Kusakabe.

Llegaron, frente la puerta rotulada como _oficina del director; _nunca se imaginó que el sujeto de cabello negro no era un profesor sino era el director. Sería difícil zafarse, pensó malhumorado.

Kusakabe, toco suavemente la puerta, después de un minuto de silencio, el suave entre, se escuchó amortiguado por la puerta. Kusakabe, abrió la puerta, dando la indicación de que Tsuna, entrara.

Tsuna entro, encontrándose a los ojos azul metálicos mirándolo intensamente. Tal vez si fuera un chico débil, hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación, gritando por su mami. Sonriendo camino con la espalda recta, y se sentó frente a su recién descubierto director.

—Nadie dijo que podías sentarte.

—Es muy cruel de su parte, dejar a una chica estar de pie. —replico.

Hibari, pensó que tal vez sería más amable si ella, se comportara como una chica.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —interrogo, sacando algunos papeles de una de las gavetas.

Tsuna, suspiro fastidiado. No podía decir, que fue a patear traseros, busco alguna justificación que calzara, pero más que pensó, nunca que llego alguna buena idea.

—Bueno usted sabe, soy un adolescente, como adolescente a veces nos entra la etapa rebelde, esa etapa de querer ser libres. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hibari no le gusto la respuesta, ligeramente frunció el ceño.

—Hay reglas que debes seguir. —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, ahí viene el sermón, pensó —Todas las reglas han sido quebrantadas. —agrego.

Tsuna leyó la estatuilla que decía el nombre del director. —Hibari-san ¿No podemos dejar esta plática para otro día? Sabe, estoy demasiado cansada. —bostezo, para señalar su punto.

—No quiero que estés en mi escuela. —soltó Hibari, ignorando lo que dijo Tsuna —.Estoy llamando a su madre, para que venga a recogerte.

Tsuna sintió que las vías respiratorias se cerraron, no podía irse. Jamás. Movió sus ojos nerviosos buscando algo en la cara de Hibari, que le dijera que no era cierto.

—Hibari-san ¿Usted debe estar bromeando?

—No lo estoy, su presencia aquí destruye la armonía. —dijo, tomando el teléfono para hacer la llamada a Nana Sawada.

Tsuna entro en pánico, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebato el teléfono a Hibari, que muy cabreado se levantó de su silla.

— ¡Que diablo…!

— ¡Por favor Hibari-san, no llame a mi mamá! —grito, sin dejar que terminara de hablar su director —¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, pero no la llame!

Hibari, miro a Tsuna, que temblaba ¿Por qué tendría que escucharla? Desde que llego ha sido solo una molestia. Tsuna no soltaba el teléfono, era como si su vida dependiera, del aparato.

Hibari sonrió, ¿así que haría cualquier cosa? Bien, no se lo dejaría fácil.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— ¡Sí! —dijo Tsuna, sin dudarlo, aunque lo dudo después de ver la sonrisa del cuervo.

—Entonces, desde ahora serás mi esclava.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos como plato.

— ¡No voy ser tu esclava sexual! —grito con todo su pulmón —.En realidad si eres un pervertido. —dijo, cubriéndose los pechos planos, con sus brazos.

Hibari, sintió una vena casi explotar en su sien. Esa mocosa, en serio la morderá hasta la muerte, pensó tratando de controlar sus ganas de matarla.

— ¿Quién dijo que querías que fueras eso? —dijo entre dientes —.A demás, no eres nada atractiva —miro a Tsuna de arriba hacia abajo —.Tienen más cuervas mi tonfas que ese cuerpo, ¿acaso no te has visto al espejo? Eres más plana que una tabla de aplanchar.

Tsuna, sintió ganas gritar. Sabía que no tenía curvas, ni mucho menos tenía grandes pechos después de todo, era un chico.

Tsuna inconscientemente hizo un puchero, mientras se miraba su pecho plano; ese acto le pareció a Hibari un poco divertido.

—Retírate, mañana Kusakabe te dirá que tienes que hacer. —mando, sentándose otra vez en su cómoda silla. Tsuna miro al cuervo, haciendo mala cara, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta, y se retiró a su habitación, quería patear al cuervo por decirle que no era atractivo. Se miró en unas de las ventanas, miro su reflejo, y pensó que el cuervo estaba ciego por no ver lo atractivo que era.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. La princesa obtuvo una mascota

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Cuando Hibari dijo que sería su esclava, no creyó que estaba hablando muy en serio. Kusakabe llego a las cinco y media de la mañana a su habitación, para darle las tareas que su superior le encargo. Estuvo tentado a tirar la puerta contra la nariz de Kusakabe, y aplastar la ridícula imitación del peinado de Elvis, sin embargo se abstuvo, sabía que no se serviría de nada, ya que aceptó ser el esclavo de ese hombre.<p>

A las seis de la mañana estaba de pie, en la oficina adyacente del director, la orden era simple y clara, tenía que llevar de vuelta los libros que estaban en la oficina a la biblioteca ¿fácil? Muy fácil, el problema era que no eran solo dos o tres libros, eran torres de libros de pastas duras, que debía devolver a la biblioteca, tenían que ir limpios sin polvo y ordenados según su categoría. Todo eso tenía que estar listo antes de las ocho de la mañana porque Hibari llegaría a esa hora para revisar si todo está correcto.

Tsuna maldijo bajo cuando Kusakabe se fue y lo dejo solo en la oficina fría y solitaria, sus preciosas horas de sueño que ni su madre le quitaba fueron robadas por el cuervo sin corazón.

Tsuna le echo un ojo a unos cuantos libros, eran imposibles de entender, no reconoció ninguno, quién diablos era _Ali Knight_, con resoplido pensó que todo sería mejor si fueran mangas shounen, tal vez las horas se irían más rápido.

Lleva la sexta vuelta de la oficina a la biblioteca, tenía que darse prisa, porque eran casi las siete y cuarenta, solo tenía veinte minutos para terminar su tarea, para encontrarse con el temperamental director.

Se detuvo y se escondió en uno de los pilares, insultos coloridos hicieron que se detuviera con unos cinco libros en sus manos. Se asomó para ver que era su compañero de clase Gokudera, todavía llevaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza, como recuerdo del castigo de Dino. No estaba interesado en meterse en problemas, prometió ser bueno a Tsunahime, y ya tenía mucho siendo un trabajador sin salario para su director.

Además parecía que Gokudera era bastante bueno con los puños como lo era con su lengua, cuando vio darle un puñetazo a uno de los chicos que estaba detrás del que parecía el cabecilla de la panda. En cuanto el chico cayó en el suelo, los otros chicos se abalanzaron hacia Gokudera, pero el chico de cabeza plateada los derribo sin ningún esfuerzo; Tsuna se vio asintiendo para sí mismo en reconocimiento de la fuerza de Gokudera.

—Bastardos débiles. —escucho gritar Gokudera.

Estaba listo para marcharse, después de darse cuenta que desperdicio valiosos minutos para terminar su tarea, cuando vio que el cabecilla de la panda sacar un puñal, cuando Gokudea se dio la vuelta, algo que no perdona Tsunayoshi son los actos cobardes, olvidándose que estaría en graves problemas por no terminar su tarea, tiro un libro gordo rojo hacia la cabeza del matón, gracias a sus años de ser un pitcher pudo lanzar con fuerza y precisión. El libro se estrelló contra la cabeza del matón, que dejo salir una maldición.

Gokudera solo tuvo tiempo para esquivar el puñal, que corto unas hebras de plata, lo segundo que vio fue un libro rojo ser estrellado contra la cabeza de Mochida, que era el idiota de la escuela.

—Bastardo cobarde, atacando por la espalda. —dijo entre dientes Tsuna, que se acercaba con un aura asesina, miro a Mochida con claro desprecio. Lo agarro de del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos caramelos tenían una tonalidad atardecer, brillante naranja con cobre, miraron duramente al matón.

— ¡Perra déjame ir! —trato de soltarse del ferro agarre de Tsuna.

— ¿A quién le dices perra? —se acercó al odio y le susurro—: La próxima vez que me digas perra, voy joderte tan duro que no podrás levantarte ni en un año.

Mochida palidece, acaso era una chica, más bien era un demonio, podía ser una broma esa amenaza, pero Mochida sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio, por el escalofrió que acaricio su espina dorsal. Tsuna soltó a Mochida que cayó en el suelo, su barbilla se estrelló dolorosamente, como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas, tal vez hasta mojo sus pantalones.

—Basura débil. —era la primera vez que usa ese insulto, ahora se da cuenta porque su primo siempre la usa, se siente muy bien usarla, pensó un poco divertido.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta para encontrar, alguna clase de perro grande con ojos con destellos. Lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza fue huir, y eso fue lo que intento hacer. Manos callosas agarraron su delgado brazo.

—Eres sorprendente… me has salvado y has hecho que ese maldito de Mochida se meara en sus pantalones. —brillosos ojos jade asustaron a Tsuna, que trato de zafarse.

—Bien… solo suéltame.

—Por supuesto Hime-sama. —Tsuna sintió la mandíbula caer ¿Qué era eso de sama?

—Me tengo que ir. —se agacho para recoger el libro. En cuanto agarro el libro la pasta se desprendió, Tsuna abrió sus ojos como plato, uno de los preciosos libros de Hibari fue dañado por la cabeza dura de Mochida, tragando saliva pensó en ir corriendo a su habitación buscar goma y ver si se podía pegar.

—Herbívoros. —la voz barítono se escuchó congelando a Tsuna.

Tsuna busca alguna ruta de escape, había muchas el problema era que si era el esclavo de Hibari Kyoya no podía huir.

—Herbívora ya terminaste lo que te ordene. — no era una pregunta.

—Bastardo, que te pasa llamando a Hime-sama tan irrespetuosamente. —reprendió Gokudera.

Hibari le dio una mirada desinteresada, Gokudera ha sido corregido muchas veces, pero el chico era demasiado idiota para aprender que las leyes de Hibari son las leyes terrenales que jamás deben ser rotas.

—Estaba por terminar, pero cuando estaba por terminar Gokudera-kun estaba metido en un problema y lo vine ayudar. —no mintió, parcialmente era verdad —.Solo me falta llevar estos libros. —levanto el libro gordo y rojo olvidándose que estaba roto, las paginas sepias ser regaron en todo el suelo, mientras Tsuna sostenía lo que quedaba en su mano.

—Herbívora. —entre dientes llamo, levanto su tonfa que esconde en su cuerpo misteriosamente.

Gokudera en un segundo estaba frente de Tsuna, protegiendo del demonio.

—Bastardo cobarde. Como te atreves levantar la mano a Hime-sama. —gruño —.Desaparece, triple bomba. —grito sacando algunos cartuchos pequeños de su chaqueta, enseguida explotaron fuerte sonido hizo templar la tierra.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, el olor a pólvora en el aire era fuerte, cuando se escuchó la última explosión Tsuna abrió los ojos un poco, se sorprendió que Hibari estaba frente de ellos, sin una hebra negra desacomodada de su cabeza.

Gokudera abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer algún sonido, cuando cayó inconsciente por un golpe brutal recibido de Hibari.

— ¡Que haces! —exclamo Tsuna —.¿No es prohibido golpear a los alumnos?

Hibari miro indiferente.

—Las reglas las hago yo.

Tsuna pensó furiosamente, que eso era abuso de poder.

Dino caminaba por uno de los pasillos silbando feliz, había tenido un buen desayuno después de sus primeras lecciones. Tsunayoshi tampoco se metió en problemas o eso era lo que creía. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos listos para ir al pabellón número cuatro para su siguiente clase.

La escuela era amplia, con grandes jardines para que los que residen en el internado tengan tiempo para relajarse. Admiraba a Hibari por ser capaz de mantener las zonas verdes, tan hermosas, era un poco raro que alguien tan violento pudiera tener la delicadeza de mantener tales cosas hermosas. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando reconoció una melena castaña, se froto los ojos varias veces, pensó que tal vez tenía que ir oculista porque estaba viendo mal.

En centro del pateo estaba Tsunayoshi con varios libros en su cabeza, de rodilla y dos baldes de agua sosteniendo en sus brazos, era el castigo que les dan a las mujeres cuando violan una regla del preciado reglamento de Hibari. Nunca ha sido ejecutado porque las chicas eran obedientes, demasiado miedo para retar a Hibari. Junto el castigado Tsunayoshi, estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gokudera.

—Buenos días Dino-san. —saludo Kusakabe, llevando algunos documentos en su mano.

—Yo! Tetsu. ¿Sabes por qué Tsunahime está de rodillas?

Kusakabe suspiro, miro hacia la dirección de Tsuna, que estaba con la espalda recta, si un libro caía tendría un castigo más fuerte.

—Sawada tenía una tarea asignada por Kyo-san, que no llego a completar tras de eso rompió uno de los libros de la biblioteca, Gokudera se metió en medio y salió herido, no ha despertado desde hace una hora. —respondió Kusakabe, que no sabía porque Tsunahime, no sigue las reglas simples de Hibari.

—Tetsu dime porque no puedo tener una prima normal. —dijo Dino dejando caer sus hombros. Kusakabe solo pudo enviarle una mirada de lastima al rubio, que murmuraba porque su prima no podía ser una delicada muñeca china.

Hibari tomo un sorbo largo de su té verde, desde la ventana podía ver a Tsuna con gotas de sudor que lamían su cara y cuello. Todavía no estaba feliz, pero algo aliaba el castigo, a sus ganas de matarla. Su próximo objetivó seria quitar el piercing, ninguno de sus estudiantes llevara cosas que no son del reglamento.

* * *

><p>El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero siempre me pongo hacer otra cosa y se me olvida. Creo que estará listo para mañana o pasado mañana.<p>

Gracias por leer ^^


	5. Boxers rosa

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi miro sus rodillas moreteadas, con cuidado se aplicó ungüento para el dolor que Dino le dio después que su castigo fue levantado. Tsuna pensó furiosamente, que algún día tendrá su venganza contra su director.<p>

Si pudiera le hubiera dado una patada donde el sol no ha visto, y que nunca pueda tener hijos. Fue una hora y media de rodillas, en compañía con el inconsciente Gokudera y las risas y cuchicheos de los que miraban. Si no fuera porque tiene mucho que perder, hubiera pateado a todos esos idiotas que burlaron de su estado. Agradeció que estuviera lejos de su antigua escuela, si no su reputación se hubiera venido al suelo, por culpa del bastardo más conocido como Hibari Kyoya.

Jugo con su argolla, pensando que tenía que quitarse. Nunca pensó en perforarse alguna parte de su cuerpo, no era atraído por esas cosas, ahora que había pasado tanto con ella, sentía un poco nostalgia por tener que quitarse. Si no hubiera sido por Luss y Bel, que lo secuestraron y lo llevaron a un barrio de mala muerte, para hacer travesuras con su cuerpo, nunca hubiera perforado su cuerpo.

Suspiro fastidiado, sino fuera por su hermana, ya hubiera dejado todo atrás.

Gokudera se dejó caer en su silla, completamente abatido, quería saber cómo estaba Tsuna, pero está completamente prohibido entrar a los dormitorios de las mujeres. No era como si no intento colarse, pero siempre hubo alguien de copete, que lo devolvió, era frustrante no saber de su salvadora.

Yamamoto vio a su amigo abatido, como un chico curioso se acercó al canoso.

— ¿Pasa algo Gokudera?

Gokudera le dio una mirada irritada, siempre creyó que Yamamoto era un idiota que solo piensa en béisbol. Yamamato siempre dijo que eran amigos, siempre lo negó no necesitaba de amigos, pero muy adentro Gokudera lo consideraba como un amigo, molesto cierto, pero era un amigo.

—El bastardo de Hibari no me deja acercarme a Hime-sama.

— ¿Hime-sama? —enarco una ceja.

—Tsunahime.

—Eh, ¿Ya son amigos? Mou Gokudera no era que no te agradaba Tsunahime.

Gokudera miro furiosamente al azabache, que solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Idiota, no volver a decir eso Hime-sama es lo más maravilloso que existe.

Yamamoto se rio entre dientes, Gokudera era tan divertido.

Tsuna caminaba detrás de su director, para que le diera su nueva tarea. Su castigo no había terminado, y aunque Tsuna argumento que debí ir a clases, como cualquier estudiantes, Hibari lo ignoro, y siguió caminando.

Tsuna miro con interés, habían llegado a una casa estilo japonés, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto, el cuarto de lavandería.

—Lava toda la ropa.

— ¡Que! No soy tu sirvienta.

—No… eres una esclava. Espero que esta vez hagas bien su trabajo herbívoro molesto.

—No soy molesta.

—Molesta y sin atractivo. —la miro fríamente —.Si sigues así te quedaras soltera.

— ¡Que te importa! ¡Estúpido director pervertido! —gruño Tsuna.

— ¿Qué dijiste herbívoro?

Su pelea era infantil, ambos se miraban desafiándose, aunque Hibari ya era un hombre de veinticuatro años, Tsuna le sacaba el lado infantil que nunca tuvo.

Tsuna iba a replicar, cuando llego Kusakabe llevándose a Hibari para que fuera firmar algunos documentos importantes. Hibari le dio una mirada fría a Tsuna, dando media vuelta se marchó dejando a un muy cabreado Tsunayoshi que le saco la lengua, cuando Hibari ya no podía verlo.

Si, ellos son muy infantiles.

Hibari miro el reloj que descansaba en la pared, entre poco empezaban las clases de la tarde, era hora para levantar el castigo de Tsunahime, y hora de su siesta de la tarde. Bostezo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, esperaba que la mocosa no haya destruido su cuarto de lavandería.

Tsuna miro con horror los boxers rosa que sostenía su mano. Antes eran blanco, blanco puro como la nieve, pero ahora eran color rosa. Por cierto un rosa muy lindo. Pero eso no es lo importante, no, lo que importa es que eran los calzones de Hibari, los preciados calzones del carnívoro.

Como pudo cometer el error cliché de mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color, era de conocimiento universal, que ¡Nunca! Mezclar ropa blanca con la de color. Pero siempre hay personas ignorantes que no saben, un claro ejemplo fue Tsunayoshi, que suspiro temblorosamente ¿acaso alguien se estaba divirtiéndose con su desgracia?

—Herbívora.

Tsuna escondió los boxers, dando una sonrisa nerviosa miro al cuervo.

—Hey Hibari-san, bonito día ¿No?.

Hibari enarco una ceja, la herbívora estaba actuando sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

—Nada.

—Muéstrame lo que estas ocultando o te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Hibari-san por favor deje sus fetiches de sadomasoquismo para sus conquistas.

Hibari sintió una vena resaltar, Tsunahime lo ponía de los nervios. Una chica sin domino, que debía enseñarle quien era quien mandaba.

Camino hacia Tsuna, que retrocedió, siempre con los boxers escondidos.

—Vamos Hibari-san no acoso sexual.

Si Tsuna trataba apaciguar a Hibari, uso las palabras incorrectas porque otra vena resalto en la frente del cuervo, que cada vez se miraba más cabreado.

Tsuna fue acorralada contra la pared, no hay ninguna vía de escape. Era su fin.

—Así que herbívora, muéstrame lo que ocultas.

El aliento de Hibari cepillaba la nariz de Tsuna, que sintió un escalofrió correr por su espina dorsal. Mordió el piercing nervioso, que fue una costumbre que tomo después de conseguir su perforación. Hibari miro a Tsuna jugar con su piercing y le pareció que era sexy, tentador, al darse cuenta la dirección de sus pensamientos entrecerró los ojos, haciendo pensar a Tsuna que el hombre estaba realmente molesto y bueno en parte era verdad.

Kusakabe intentaba parar a Dino, el hombre de copete trataba que Dino no entrara a la casa de Hibari, sin embargo el rubio sucio no hizo caso y entro a la casa como si fuera suya. Sin importarle las muchas veces, que Hibari dijo que lo mordería hasta la muerte por irrumpir en su casa.

Hibari y Tsuna escucharon el escándalo y de inmediato reconocieron la voz de Dino, ambos pensaron que era molesto. Tsuna por supuesto quiere a Dino, pero Dino es molesto y eso nadie se lo quita. Dino trata a Tsuna como si fuera un niño, y eso es lo que más le molesta más esa torpeza extrema que corre por sus venas. Por otro lado Hibari cree que Dino es molesto, porque es un herbívoro que se cree carnívoro, y el único carnívoro que existe es él.

Dino se detiene en la puerta del cuarto de lavandería y abrió la boca y volvió a cerrar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni en su más terrible pesadilla, jamás creyó que Hibari usara ropa interior rosa. Era un carnívoro, siempre gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos. Dino se imaginaba a Hibari con ropa interior con tema animal print, ya saben cómo leones y tigres, porque son carnívoros. Nunca pensó que descubriría el secreto de Hibari que le gusta el rosa.

Después de reponerse de su sorpresa, vio algo que si lo volvió loco. Hibari sostenía el boxers rosa frente la cara de su inocente y angelical prima.

Oh sí, iba correr sangre.

—Kyoya ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi prima?— pregunto sombrío.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Y Dino se rompió.

— ¡Estas corrompiendo a Tsunahime, esto no se queda así!

Misteriosamente Dino saco un látigo, preparándose para partir en dos a Hibari, lastimosamente Dino era un ser torpe, y en cuanto tiro de su látigo golpeo a Kusakabe en la cara, dejando el hombre gimiendo de dolor; pero Dino no presto mucha atención y siguió con sus deseos sanguinarios, y camino hacia Hibari sin fijarse el pequeño escalón que tropezó cayo noqueándose el mismo.

Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, bueno por lo menos sirvió de distracción para que Hibari no lo mordiera hasta la muerte, cuando vio a Hibari arrastrar a Dino, lo mas seguro para arrojarlo fuera de su casa, como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios que son mis vitaminas bye ^^<p> 


	6. ¿Una cola y orejas?

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi entro al aula, sintiéndose exhausto como si camino unos diez kilómetros bajo un sol árido. En cuanto llego a su pupitre, Gokudera salto frente de él.<p>

—Hime-sama ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces? —exigió saber, viendo agachado a Gokudera y sus manos tocando sus rodillas.

—Estoy comprobando si sus rodillas se encuentran bien; me hubiera usado mi como una almohada, para aliviar el dolor. Pido perdón por no poder defenderla de ese bastardo. —balbuceo.

—Bien, bien entiendo. Ahora déjame de tocarme y retírate dos pasos lejos de mí.

Gokudera hizo lo que Tsuna le ordeno. Los compañeros de clases vieron un enorme perro gris, que movía su esponjosa cola de derecha a izquierda.

—Tendré que adiestrarte.

Y a todos les salió una gota cómica en la sien, Tsuna hasta lo estaba tratando como un can.

—Yo también quiero ser tu amigo. —radiante sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Yamamoto. Tsuna sintió el impulso de buscar algunos lentes de sol, para proteger sus ojos.

— ¡Oi bastardo! Quita tu brazo de encima de Hime-sama. —apunto con su dedo el brazo que descansaba lánguidamente en los hombros de Tsuna.

—Ma, ma Gokudera no seas tacaño, yo también quiero ser amigo de Tsuna.

Una vena resaltada en la sien de Gokudera, indignado que Yamamoto llamara a Tsunahime tan casual. En un segundo sus dedos estaban llenos de los pequeños cartuchos de dinamita que uso para Hibari.

—Gokudera pon abajo eso… y claro podemos ser amigos.

Tsuna miro a Yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa. Las orejas imaginarias de Gokudera cayeron deprimidas, lanzo una mirada de mucho odio desde su corazón a Yamamoto que solo se limitó a sonreír.

Reborn entro en la clase, ordenado a todos guardar silencio y empezó su clase.

Tsuna nunca ha sido bueno en las matemáticas, así que era muy fácil distraerse cuando tenía matemáticas. Miro fuera de la ventana, viendo el cielo, nubes blancas mullidas se miraban descasar en el cielo. Deseo tener una nube para dormir, tenía mucho sueño después de todo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse hasta las ocho y por eso siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

Miro una nube con forma de canario, sus comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Sus párpados empezaban a pesar, y la llamada de la tierra de los sueños estaba dando su último aviso para Tsuna, que estaba por montar en el tren de los sueños; cuando una tiza fue directo a su cabeza. Años de evitar objetos extraños que van destinados a su cabeza, esquivo la tiza, que se estrelló contra la pared, polvorizándose. Hombre ni quería saber, que le hubiera pasado y no la hubiera esquivado.

—Puedo ver que mi clase es aburrida.

Tsuna miro hacia al frente donde estaba Reborn, que tenía una mirada peligrosa.

—Respuesta de: _2X=6_

Tsuna miro hacia la pizarra, sin entender. Por qué las matemáticas tenían que usar el alfabeto occidental, no tiene sentido. Que significa esa equis, lo único que se le viene en mente es el bastardo de su primo Xanxus, pero estaba seguro que no era la respuesta. Se rasco la cabeza, haciendo puchero, definitivamente no le gusta las matemáticas.

— ¿9?

—Mal. —Reborn lanzo otra tiza, que fue esquivada otra vez a duras penas.

Vamos él no era Pitágoras, para saber ni muchos menos ese tal Eucle… Euqu, bien como se llame ese señor. No lo era, solo era un adolescente que no le gusta las matemáticas, lo único era bueno para problemas de escuela primaria. Ya saben dos más dos es cuatro ¿cierto? Bueno como sea. Además alguien le puede explicar porque el profesor, ahora de una tiza le lanza el borrador ¿todos los adultos de ese internado son violento?

—Pon atención.

Tsuna asintió, vamos por qué tan enojado, solo porque estaba divagando un poco en su cabeza.

Hibari salió de su merecido baño, con un paño amarrado a sus caderas, agarro uno de sus boxers, cuando vio el color. En su vida pasada eran blancos, pero no ahora son rosas, inhalo y exhalo, no se iba enojar. Miro otra vez los boxers rosa, bien, era un carnívoro, los carnívoros de verdad no se dejan intimidar por ropa interior rosa. Además era su única opción, no andaría por ahí, sin ropa interior. Ponerse algo de rosa no significaba que iba ser menos carnívoro.

Se quitó el paño y se colocó los boxers rosa. Puso sus manos en la cadera y lo que vio le gusto.

—Me va el rosa. —murmuro.

Hibari se dio cuenta que el rosa le queda.

Dino se encontraba en la sala de los profesores con Reborn, ambos estaban teniendo una merienda. Dino suspiro, las chicas de estos tiempos son tan energéticas, esas chicas querían robarle su pantalón cuando entro al baño de hombre ¡Como era posible que las niñas entren a los baño de los hombres! Tuvo que salvarlo Kusakabe que pasaba gracias a Dios, cerca y escucho los chillidos de Dino tratando de lazar lejos las manos que tiraban de su pantalón.

—Su prima es un dolor de culo.

—Lo se… ¡Espera Reborn! No digas eso de mi pequeña prima. Ella es tan linda y pura.

Reborn resoplo, levanto la taza de expresso y la llevo a su boca pero antes agrego:

—Ella será mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari.

Dino retorció sus cejas, ahora que recuerda Hibari sostenía uno boxers rosa frente la cara de su primita. Si no recuerda mal, no castigo los actos pervertidos del cuervo, solo recuerda tropezar y que todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertó estaba en el contenedor de basura de reciclaje, por lo menos fue reciclado.

Hibari bostezo ruidosamente, dirigiéndose para la biblioteca iba devolver el libro que Tsunahime rompió. Cuando llego vio a Tsunahime, al alegre Yamamoto y al terrorista de Gokudera, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Lo que le llamo la atención fueron las orejas y la cola que tenía Gokudera. El adolescente canoso estaba de rodillas, viéndose como un cachorro siendo castigado por su amo. Miro a Tsuna, que con el dedo índice lo movía arriba hacia abajo mientras regañaba, se miraba como una madre que regaña a su hijo, por haberse comido el chocolate antes de la cena. Mientras tanto, Yamamoto reía dando algunas palmaditas en la cabeza de Gokudera.

Hibari se dio media vuelta, por su salud mental no quería saber el porqué de la escena, era tarde y estaba cansado para querer lidiar con las excentricidades de Tsunahime.

Si mañana Tsunahime hace algo incorrecto la morderá hasta la muerte, pero hoy no. Hoy iría comer un Tiramisú, ya que de hace rato su diente dulce se lo estaba pidiendo, pero eso era un secreto los carnívoros no tienen diente dulce.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	7. Home run!

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Solo quería tirar los expedientes y tener un lanzallamas y prender fuego a todos ese inservible papel. Mientras lo hace riendo como si fuera un maniático, dio una mirada de reojo a su <em>Amo, <em>concentrado en sus propios tumultos de papeles, el hombre ni pestañeaba, casi puso los ojos, Hibari era demasiado serio pensó.

Volvamos a unas cuantas horas antes que Tsunayoshi, fuera castigado una vez más.

Era un mañana donde el cielo estaba completamente despejado, las mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor, igual las abejas recolectando la miel. Los pájaros en las ramas de los arboles piaban con alegría, y Tsunayoshi despertaba bostezando ruidosamente, se levantó rascando la panza fue a buscar ropa limpia. Saco unos boxers con canarios y otro con atunes, arrugo el ceño tenía una difícil elección: canarios o atunes. He ahí el dilema. Eligió canarios para ese día, no era que Tsuna le gustaba la ropa interior con estampados cutres, no lo era, la única culpable era Tsunahime que tenía un fetiche por comprar ropa con animales a su hermano. Tenía una gran variedad, gatos, canguros, toros, golondrinas entre muchos, Tsuna no le quedo más que usarlo peor era andar sin nada.

Salir del ala de los dormitorios de la mujeres fue abordado por Gokudera su perro… disculpen su amigo y Yamamoto que reía sin ningún cuidado del mundo, esperando que Gokudera lo atacara con su fuego artificiales.

—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días Hime-sama ¿durmió bien? ¿Esas perras no le han hecho nada?

—Hey Tsuna…

— ¡Idiota más respeto a Hime-sama! —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco tenía que dar más disciplina Gokudera decidió.

Su estómago gruño, en seguida Gokudera arrastró a Tsuna hacia el comedor del internado. Seguido por Yamamoto que entre risas decía que se unía al juego que jugaba Gokudera, recibiendo una cadena insultos.

Todo era relativamente normal, donde cabe la palabra. Las clases fueron igual que siempre, aburridas. Con unos cuantos profesores enojados porque no respondía correctamente, como el profesor de historia cuando le pregunto quién fue el creador del Templo Ryōan-ji.

«—Por supuesto el constructor. —»respondió muy orgulloso, recibiendo un pulgar arriba de Yamamoto que estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta. Lástima que los dos terminaron en el pasillo castigados.

Hibari miro la pila de expediente que tenía que revisar, solo quería morderlos hasta que desaparezcan de su vista, se sentó en su cómoda silla, pidiendo a Kusakabe que la trajera un té y unos mochis. Kusakabe era el único que sabía sobre el diente dulce de jefe, y nunca comentaría con nadie las aficiones secretas de su jefe, valora mucho su vida, todavía no ha conocido una buena mujer.

Retirándose de la oficina fue a buscar el pedido de su jefe. Hibari suspiro, si no fuera por su estúpido tatarabuelo Alaude que fundo ese internado cuando emigro a Japón, después que el país asiático perdió contra Estados Unidos. Por culpa de su tatarabuelo francés ahora tiene que lidiar con los hormonales adolescentes, y el maldito papeleo, ambas combinaciones era como estar en el infierno.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron a cierta chica delincuente, de cabello castaño. Hoy Tsunahime no se ha metido en ningún problema. Entrecerró los ojos, ayer todavía tenía el piercing. Todavía recuerda la forma en que lo mordía, como se sentiría pasar la lengua por ella, al darse cuenta el rumbo de sus pensamientos quiso morderse hasta la muerte. Tsunahime era una chica plana, sin atractivo que no vale la pena pensar. Se apresuró añadir en su cabeza, regresando a leer los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Era hora de educación física, cuando los hombres fueron separados de las mujeres. Las mujeres jugarían voleibol y los hombres béisbol, para su pesar Tsuna era una chica en esos momentos, aunque sus pies piquen por ir donde estaban los chicos, tuvo que ir con las chicas. Se cambió de ropa en un lugar aparte, era un chico, no era un pervertido para querer ver a las chicas en ropa interior.

Tsuna miro los gritos alegres de los chicos mientras se ensuciaban jugando béisbol, poco a poco se fue separando del grupo de mujeres acercándose al bando masculino. Miro a Gokudera que airadamente gritaba a Yamamoto que estaba en el equipo contrario del canoso.

Y gracias a sus habilidades ninja llego junto donde Gokudera, que al notarlo casi se le sale el alma y en seguida su sorpresa fue sustituido por relucientes mirada jade.

—Hey Tsuna! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Los ojos caramelos brillaron, como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo salto hacia Yamamoto, que se rio divertido.

— ¡En serio puedo! —burbujeaba.

—Hime-sama no puede, este deporte es idiota. Una claro ejemple es el idiota del béisbol.

Señalo a Yamamoto, que puso un dedo sobre su propio pecho inclinando su cabeza ligeramente preguntando si Gokudera hablando de él.

—Pero a mí me gusta el béisbol. —señalo Tsuna, viendo a los ojos jades. Yamamoto se rio con buen humor, mientras Gokudera abrió la boca y la cerro como un pez fuera del agua.

—Por supuesto es el mejor deporte… —lanzo una mirada _abre la boca- y te relleno la boca-con dinamita_, a Yamamoto que se cerró la boca, entendiendo el mensaje —.Hime-sama únase conmigo, si queda con el idiota del bei… se le va pegar la idiotez.

Yamamoto hizo un puchero triste por la forma cruel de ser llamado por su amigo.

—Nosotros no queremos que se una.

Dijo el pitcher, un chico alto con piel olivo. Tsuna y Gokudera mandaron una mirada de muerte. Sin embargo el pitcher no les hizo caso. Tsuna escucho, los gritos de acuerdo de los demás chicos, para que no lo dejen unirse al partido.

—Yamamoto ella solo va estovar, seguro que ni sabe cómo agarrar un bate. Oi! Chica, porque no te vas a cocinar algo, las mujeres solo sirven para bordar y cocinar.

Tsuna sintió una vena resaltar en su sien, podía ser un delincuente pero jamás un machista. Estaba listo para perforar la cara del idiota, cuando fue detenido por Yamamoto, que se miraba serio.

—Vamos, vamos chicos no son agradables. Vamos a dejar a Tsuna que se una.

Los demás asintieron vacilantes, no quisieron oponerse a la estrella de béisbol. Yamamoto le entrego el bate a Tsuna, aunque quería ir ser pitcher no de bateador, pero se conformó. Agarro el bate, tan duro, sintió las curvas seductoras; que solo los monstruos de béisbol pueden sentir curvas en un bate, las personas normales ¡No!

Se preparó, y los recuerdos de sus amigos jugando llegaron trayendo una oleada de nostalgia. Escucho los abucheos de los chicos, diciendo que cuido lloraba si le quiebra una uña, ignorando cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió tenía una tonalidad diferente a sus color caramelos, ahora eran como el atardecer, mas nítidos. Ignorando el resplandor el pitcher actual, se preparó, sonrisa arrogante hizo _Circle_ Changeup. Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, en desaprobación, por usar un tiro tan difícil.

Ninguno de los chicos se esperaba que Tsuna, golpeara la pelota ni mucho menos un _Home run. _Todos vieron la pelota desaparece antes sus ojos, Tsuna se sentía genial hace mucho no jugaba. Soltando el bate, empezó hacer el baile del triunfo, que consistía: poner las manos como gato chino, mover la cabeza como un perrito de taxista, dar dos saltos a la derecha y otros dos saltos hacia la izquierda.

— ¡Hey Yamamoto!— llamo sorprendiendo al chico de alturas, Tsuna estrello su pecho con el de su amigo y con eso termino su baile del triunfo, que era bastante bizarro.

Lo que no sabían era que su _Home run_, hizo algunos grandes percances. La pelota rompió la ventana del laboratorio de química, que en ese momento Verde estaba dando clases a los de terceros. La pelota se estrelló contra la cara del cabello verde, que tropezó con algunas mesas, regando algunos químicos, que al mezclarse hicieron una explosión y en pocos minutos los estudiantes salían corriendo del laboratorio que empezó a quemarse.

Volviendo con los chicos deportistas, seguían ajenos al desastre.

—Wow Tsuna, eso fue genial. —elogio a Tsuna, que tenía su ego inflado. Yamamoto miro a Tsuna que era ahora elogiada por Gokudera, Tsuna era plana como una tabla, pensó colocando su mano en su pecho.

La temperatura bajo cinco grados bajo cero y todos se congelaron. Se sentían como si fueran protagonistas en una película terror, sus latidos eran irregulares, sintiendo cada momento más cerca el final de sus vidas.

—Herbívora. — gruño entre dientes, en cuanto su mirada aterrizo en la chica de cabello castaño, ya sabía que ella era la culpable, que el laboratorio tuviera grandes manchas negras y que Verde este en la enfermería.

Agarro del brazo flaco de Tsuna, ignorando los gritos irritantes de Gokudera.

Y eso nos lleva a la hora actual. Tsuna solo quería quemar todos los expedientes, porque tenía que revisar quinientos expedientes, ¿Por qué tenían tantos? No tuvo la culpa que su poderoso golpe, secretamente se enorgullecía y no se arrepentía, de haber golpeado al profesor y hace un incendio en el laboratorio.

—Herbívora, deja de perder el tiempo. —Tsuna sintió la electrizable sensación en su columna cuando el aliento cálido de Hibari golpeo su oreja. Tsuna dio un respingo y se giró para ver al cuervo, solo para darse cuenta que su moviendo estuvo cerca de unir los labios con Hibari.

Hibari no se retiró, como si no le importara lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba su cara contra la de Tsuna. Por otro lado Tsuna si estaba incomodo por la cercanía, intento muy duro reprimir el rubor que amenazaba salir.

—Herbívora no te dije que te quitaras eso. —entrecerró los ojos viendo a Tsuna, que quería alejarse de Hibari sin embargo se sentía sin fuerza para huir. Acercándose más al rostro de Tsuna —Los accesorios están prohibidos. —Tsuna no pudo mantener el rubor por más tiempo, el rosa pálido tiñeron las mejillas infantiles del moreno, cuando sintió el aliento ligeramente olía a té verde y a mochis contra sus labios.

—Kyo-san, un fax llego de su primo de Shanghái… —Kusakebe levanto la mirada para encontrarse una inapropiada escena entre su jefe y la alumna problemática —Yo… yo lo siento vuelvo más tarde. —se retiró apurado, cerrando la puerta en un casi inaudible clic.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p> 


End file.
